closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Icon Productions
Background: Icon Productions is a production company that is owned by Mel Gibson formed in August 1989. The first production was Hamlet, released December 19, 1990, but a logo wasn't used until the release of Forever Young. The company also produces films in the UK and Australia through its British subsidiary Icon Entertainment International, and distributes cinema films through its British subsidiary Icon Film Distribution Ltd, and its Australian subsidiary Icon Film Distribution Pty Ltd. 1st Logo (December 11, 1992-May 20, 1994) Logo: On a black background, two streaks of blue flame come from the left and right, and then collide, causing a red explosion. The blue words "ICON" and "PRODUCTIONS" rise from the flame line from top and bottom of it respectively, with lines on top and bottom of "PRODUCTIONS". Then, a blue outlining of a knight with a sword standing in front of a couple of rock structures with the sun behind it rises from "ICON". As this happens, the majority of the company name turns yellow, leaving only a hint of blue and white on top of "ICON". The sword shines. Variants: *A still version appears at the end credits of Forever Young, as well as the beginning of the TV version of Maverick. *On the theatrical version of Maverick, the logo is already formed with the sword shining. FX/SFX: The flame, the explosion (which is hand-drawn in the Richard Williams style), the company name coming from the flame, the knight rising, and the sword shining. Music/Sounds: When the streaks of flame come, there is a flaming noise, with a "BOOM" at the explosion. When the knight rises, there is an ominous theme with creaking noises. When the sword shines, there is a sound of a sword being drawn. Availability: Seen on films of the era such as Forever Young, The Man Without a Face, Airborne and Maverick. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (December 16, 1994- ) Icon_01.jpg| WARNING: Do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy. Logo: We first see lightning striking in the right side of the screen. A picture of an eye (a close up of the Theotokos of Vladimir icon) fades in, and lightning strikes again, causing the picture's cracks to glow briefly. The camera zooms out revealing more of the picture, and lightning strikes again, forming the word "ICON" (in the Trajan typeface). The word "PRODUCTIONS" (in spaced-out letters and in the same font as "ICON") appears below. Variants: *On the UK and Australia prints of films starting in 1999, the word "PRODUCTIONS" was omitted, and has "ICON" to freeze midway after it has been formed. *Some foreign releases has "PRODUCTIONS" replaced with "ENTERTAINMENT INTERNATIONAL". *A rare closing print version exists. *Sometimes, there is a still version at the end of films. *There is a short version at the end of Complete Savages where it has the logo already formed and has lightning flash twice. *There is another variant where "PRODUCTIONS" is replaced by "FILM DISTRIBUTION", this is commonly seen at the start of UK VHS releases from Icon Home Entertainment. FX/SFX: The lightning, which looks very professional. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the thunder. On some movies, the logo is silent, or has the opening theme playing over it. Availability: Common. The logo first appeared at the beginning of Immortal Beloved, and appears on films such as Braveheart, What Women Want, Passion of the Christ, The Miracle Maker, ''and more. A shortened version appeared on two short-lived shows from 2004: ABC's ''Complete Savages and CBS' Clubhouse. An international version is rare and was seen on The Miracle Maker and the trailer of One Decent Criminal. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos Category:Medium to High logos